Kindred
by ivan n'scent
Summary: "Is breá liom tú," were the magic words. Rated-M but nothing explicit. I can't write that, you know.


_I fought_

 _my eyes to stay awake_

 _no dream was prettier_

 _than the way she slept._

 _\- Atticus_

* * *

The waves crashing against the shore served as a background music besides the country song from the radio. The dusk had darkened the surroundings, casting shadows on the wooden floor and walls. Crying seagulls reminded the lovers of the time. It was about evening, and they were already out of breath.

She pushed him down the couch, her smile widened as he fell. The top buttons of his shirt were off, and she knew that she had to take them all off. He was laughing for whatever they had just done.

He looked up to her. There was no way he couldn't see her face despite the dimness of the surroundings, for he knew her- _no,_ he memorized every single thing about her. She had the most beautiful face he had ever seen, but that was actually the least feature of hers. She was more than the books to him; more than the air, more than food, more than world.

"You're staring too much," she teased, straddling him by the waist. Her hair fell framing her face as she leaned closer to him, their breaths mingling at such proximity. "I can read your mind, you know."

"You can't," he smiled, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear. Amber irises glinted the sarcasm he hated most about her. He didn't say another word, but his hands lingered on her face. His thumbs traced her cheeks, her nose and her lips. She even nuzzled to his palms, planting one gentle kiss on it. Smiling, he wondered if she had any idea how smitten was he to her.

She sighed, lowering her face to his. Their noses clashed, and she had to angle her head slightly towards right so her lips could touch his. She liked this, this feeling being with him. The feeling of his skin on hers. He was her drug. Never had enough of him. Perhaps, she would never felt satisfied with all this touching alone. She wanted him, his heart and soul.

At first, there was nothing but chaste kisses. She would laugh whenever she would pull away, but when their eyes would meet, there seemed like an invisible pull that would drag her lips back to his. It intensified to something else, bolder and more...more like what they really wanted to get at.

His hand slid down to the back of her head, fingers combing her hair as he pulled her closer to him. The kiss had become rough and needy, making both of them starve for oxygen. His other hand rested on her hips, pushing her body even closer, as if he didn't like the idea that the air could stay between them.

The waves crashed on the shore, again and again. The sun was gone from the horizon now. Hence, the entire place was succumbed by the darkness of the night. The lovers had not turned on a single light, and they didn't bother to as they stayed there on the couch, making out.

Her hair was already a mess. He'd been holding onto her for so long that he forgot she spent half an hour getting it out of its tangles. She didn't mind, anyway. How could she think of that when she was feeling dizzy and content by just kissing this incredibly handsome guy?

"Enough," she suddenly broke the kiss off, gasping for air. Their intense kissing felt like drowning but in a delightful way. "We should eat dinner. This is not good."

He only smirked at her, leaning forward to kiss her more. It should be obvious now, that his appetite wasn't _because_ of the food. "Are you saying I'm not good for your diet?"

This made her laugh. "Maybe," she wanted to eat pizza now. "What about pizza for dinner?"

"I'm fine having you for dinner," he whispered to her ear, making the girl shake in laughter.

"What the hell, Lelouch," she climbed down to the floor, arms around her stomach as she suppressed her laughter. "If I didn't know you, I'll find that pickup line sexy. But no, hell no."

His fingers raked his sweaty hair. He was no good when it came to sports or anything that tested his endurance. But had he known that kissing could make him this out of breath, he would have tried running on the field during his university days.

"Will I never be sexy in your eyes, then?" Usually he had no guts saying lines as cheesy and pathetic as this, but he was awfully in love, what could he do?

He watched her silhouette move across the room. After a few thuds, he heard her turn on the lights. It flickered at first, but soon the cabin was illuminated with incandescence. Her green hair was a mess, in an alluring manner though, and somehow he was proud he did that. Her fitted white shirt hugged her perfect body too much, beckoning him to feel nothing but touch and pin her underneath him.

"I know what you're thinking," she warned him, wiggling an index finger at him. "Please don't ogle your girlfriend."

"That gives me all rights why to," he stood and walked behind her, settling his chin on her shoulders as they waddled their way to the kitchen. "Is it pizza for tonight?"

"Sure," she hummed, completely in favor of her own suggestion. "But you're _eating_ pizza for dinner. Nothing more, nothing less."

He nuzzled his nose on her neck, sniffing her sweet scent that intoxicated him nights prior to this beach trip. Her skin felt so soft, too. "Yeah, I was just kidding about having you. But I don't mind eating you, honesty speaking."

This dirty talk was hilarious. C.C.'s hand flew straight to cover her mouth. Lelouch was seriously in a good mood right now, but she couldn't just hop and join him. This was new to her. Usually she would tease and provoke him, assaulting him in all possible way so he could give her the kiss she wanted. Oftentimes, she just wanted to embarrass him. However, tonight he sounded like a whole new person. Vacation had done him good. Lelouch was a different person when he was away from his paperworks and his study table.

"Yeah. Whatever you say. Your body's being honest, though," she giggled, feeling his hardness press against her butt. They were no virgins; they were adults. At least, they robbed each other's virginity when they were in their first year in the university. That was completely a drunken sex, but they didn't let that ruin their friendship. Heck, they couldn't even remember a single thing about that night.

He giggled with her, bemused with how his body reacted to her. Usually he would be demure about this, however he felt a little bold tonight. Reaching for the fridge, he asked her to plug in the oven so they could reheat the pizza.

* * *

The pizza box was left empty on the floor. The country music playing on the radio was now replaced with jazz music, which was unnoticed by the two lovers in heat.

C.C. was pushed against the kitchen counter, her hands held above her head. Lelouch kept her close to him, his chest against her bare back. While his other hand held her hands, the other was resting on her tummy as he plunged deep into her from behind. When she let out a moan, he felt himself stiffening inside her.

"Why, Lelouch," she muttered in between her breaths. "Move that damn hips, you beast. You can't even wait until we get into the bedroom." C.C. wasn't so sure if she was more annoyed than euphoric that moment, but if Lelouch wouldn't move, she might as well untangle herself.

These thoughts faded in a jiffy, when Lelouch released her wrists. Both of his hands gripped her hips as he pulled himself out, only to put his entire length in her again. C.C. bit her lips, afraid to let out loud sounds. However, when he pushed her face down the surface of the counter, she felt him more inside her. This time, her staggering moans echoed with his pants.

She forgot what time it was. Her hair was a mess and her body felt sticky all over. Lelouch untangled himself from her, pulling her up from lying prone on the counter. Her brows knitted as she faced him, clearly unhappy about being pushed down on the counter.

"This is so unhygienic," she tried to wipe away all the dampness between her legs. "What's the rush, Lelouch? Do you want to have children soon?"

He smiled, stopping her hands from touching all those... _fruit_ of their labor. "Well, yes, that's the plan."

"Plan my ass," replied C.C., pulling her hand from him. "Please prepare the shower. I want to have a bath."

He smirked, walking in silence to do as what she said. He had better plans in his head, though. Lelouch felt like he could survive another round, and that the idea of doing it in the bath sounded nice.

* * *

C.C. and Lelouch met for the first time during their senior year in high school. When the prude son of the city mayor entered the room, C.C. never thought that he had such a face. No one noticed that because they always criticized his glasses and his shirt buttoned up all the way to his neck. His shirt was also neatly tucked in his pants, making the clique or any other student with 'stylish' fashion sense cringe.

C.C. was aware that the city mayor's son was also studying in her school, but that was the first time she saw him. No one bothered to tell her who he was when the news about Weinberg and his friends bullying Lelouch spread in the campus. While she was one of those who stayed in the sidelines, she wasn't lacking when it came to beauty and brain department. She was quite decent in both, so she thought it wouldn't be hard to approach him. If he liked brainy girls, she could make that wit of hers functional. If he liked looks, there would be no problem, too.

It was all thanks to Suzaku, Lelouch's best friend and captain of the karate team, that she was able to talk to him. The boy introduced her to Lelouch, and from then on they became good friends. During their prom, she was invited as his date. No one dared to look their way, since they both looked mediocre. However, she could see that he was more than that. In the beginning, he simply piqued her interests. When they started to hangout as friends, she discovered that he was actually a funny person and his intelligence was superb. Moreover, that night while they distanced themselves from the dancing crowd, she realized just how beautiful he was. When she took his glasses from his eyes, she wanted to tiptoe and kiss him already.

After attending the same university, Lelouch and C. up drink after the welcome party hosted by their senior flatmates. It was in Lelouch's room where they both took each other's innocence away. Despite having no recollection of how exactly that happened, their naked bodies tucked under the blanket the next morning confirmed that, too. And also the blood on his sheets. C.C. also complained about her inability to walk.

C.C. acted like nothing happened when she noticed Lelouch distancing himself from her. He would blush red as tomato whenever she would come near to him. He would also find a way to end their conversation as fast as he could, and then he would go somewhere to avoid further interaction with her. It annoyed her. He was acting too girly and so, but she couldn't blame him entirely since he was brought up sheltered. How she wished Suzaku lectured him more than what their sex education classes did.

She was able to confront him about it, saying that if there should be someone uncomfortable about what happened, it should be her. After all, that night must had been one _hard_ stuff for her to end up in pain the next morning. Her words made him more abashed. Nonetheless, it settled the matter. Soon, she had fun flustering him with her assaults, usually teasing him about sexual nature.

They had been officemates for a year now, after graduating from the university. She made sure to apply in the same company with him, feeling like she couldn't just let go of him yet. It felt like she wanted something else from him. It was just last month when he confessed his feelings to her and askes her to go out.

C.C. sighed as she lie quietly next to Lelouch. The tub was a little cramped, but the water was warm made her stay. She also liked feeling his body this close to her, since the first and last time she saw him butt-naked was the morning after their drunk sex.

She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "All these years I thought you were a celibacist," she snorted, tangling her legs with his. "Was all of it an act?"

"No," he breathed. "I can say I had all these pent up desires due to a certain someone's provocation."

"That's not me," wrapping her arms around him, she pressed herself even closer. "But hey, I did that because I want to see your flushing face."

"I guess making you my girlfriend made me less timid," he lifted her chin with his thumb, and his lips covered her. "Let's get married, C.C."

A smirk made its way on her lips. This sneaky animal, she thought. "I haven't hear you say 'I love you' and yet you're asking me to marry you. Woo me, Lelouch. Woo me, you rascal."

This time, it was his turn to smirk. "I thought I made that clear five years ago, when he had our first night. I literally let you take my virgi-"

C.C. clamped her hands on his mouth, disliking that he made it sound like she forced herself on her. "I should be the one saying that to you, nice guy."

"Well, I guess that's it."

"What is?" she pulled her hands away.

"I will never say those words to you."

"Then good luck," she smiled. "I will never answer your proposal."

"Are you turning me down?"

"What else?"

He leaned down and whispered a strange phrase. She heard this too often from him.

The first time was during their prom, when she told him that he got a beautiful face.

Lelouch told her, "Thank you, C.C. _Is breá liom tú."_

He also said this during their high school graduation: "I'm really happy that I was able to befriend you. _Is breá liom tú."_

The morning she woke up naked next to him: "C.C., I'm so sorry. But... _Is breá liom tú,"_ he was so disappointed with himself that moment. " _Is breá liom tú,_ but this shouldn't havehappened."

And every after quarrels they had from the past until three days ago. Lelouch told her that those words meant that he was being sincere. And tonight, he said it again.

" _Is breá liom tú,"_ his lips lingered on her ear for a moment, and after kissing her, he moved away. She knew he was apologizing for annoying her. He must be, she thought with so much pride. Nevertheless her mind went blank with his next words: "That actually means _'I love you'_ in Irish."

* * *

 **a/n.** _hey there. this is just something i wanted to write, since i felt pretty stuck with Fiction. and lo, congratulations to me, i succeded in writing_ _another nonsense plotless pile of words aka story. damn. that's supposed to look steamy but it doesn't. im outta here._


End file.
